Psychic
Magic Profile : Psychic Psychic Dragon Warriors, like their name suggests, have psychic abilities. They have the power of telekinesis and teleportation. These powers make them one of the stronger types of Dragon Warriors. However, learning to control these powers can take years, and even then, some abilities will never be fully mastered. Like some Dark types, Psychic type Dragon Warriors live in places populated solely by their own type of magic users. It’s pretty rare to see Psychic types living with other types in great numbers. In truth, it’s not really known where the Psychic types live or originate from, although there are rumours that when a Psychic type comes of age they will receive visions of a place where they can go to meet other Psychic types. ' ' Beliefs In terms of religion, the psychic Dragon Warriors believe in The Goddess who created everything, and her counterpart True Darkness, an entity which seeks only to destroy and corrupt. The Goddess was born in space, and created the world that would be Elementra. She created everything, from every living person to every tiny bit of grass. She watched over the world and her creations, like a mother watching over her children. All was well, until from a different universe, True Darkness came. True Darkness found the world created by The Goddess and in her absence they attacked the world, tainting it with their corruptive touch. When the goddess took notice of this, she didn't hesitate for a moment to 'punish' True Darkness and cast them into a dimension that would later be known as Urirra. However the damage was done and The Goddess grieved for the harm done to her creation and children. In an attempt to aid them, she blessed a select few of her creations by creating ‘light' a healing, purifying element. There is also a legend that one of The Goddesses’ creations, an angel, became corrupted and was absorbed by True Darkness. The story goes that an angelic being who had committed a great sin was sent to Urirra as a punishment. She waited years for someone to save her and bring her salvation, but no one came, and as a result, the corruptive energy of Urirra caused the angel to change into a hideous being with multiple eyes. Waiting for the day that they can have their revenge, they used their multiple eyes as doorways to the world outside Urirra. Corrupting the hearts and minds of the weak or whoever they set their sights on. You could say that this deity closely resembles a corrupted version of a Watcher, and stands as a warning to Watchers to be wary of how they use their powers, lest they too suffer a similar fall from grace. Festivals & Traditions Unlike other DW’s, Psychic types do not seem to have any grand festivals or particular traditions, partly due to their low numbers, but also because of their generally reclusive natures. ' ' Colours The color that represents their species is a shade of purple, something they share with the dark and poison type Dragon Warriors. However, theirs is more of a purple-ish blue, lighter than the dark types and yet not as intense as the poison type coloration. It’s a colour that often reoccurs in their species, whether it is in terms of clothing, or the scale colour of their draconic forms. The royal symbol is a heart with a large eye in the middle of it, and have the motto: “We can see what truths lie deep inside your heart.” Skills and Abilities Psychic types are known for their mysterious nature, their powers, and the fact they have more than two eyes. Typically, they are born with 3 eyes, but on rare occasions, someone is born with more, granting them increased magical power, and with proper training and time they could grow to be what is called, a Watcher. Watchers Watchers are born with 4-6 eyes. These extra eyes aren’t just for extra vision, they increase the Dragon Warriors’ power. They can read minds or see through time. Watchers are extremely rare, and are known to be able to see the histories and destinies of not just individual people but the world. Currently there has been only one well known Watcher in the Dragon Warrior world: Psygista (psy-gee-stah). ' ' Visions All Psychic Dragon Warriors are capable of seeing visions. It is fairly easy to tell if a Psychic type is having a vision, as their main eyes glow and their third eye opens. They then enter a trance that leaves them frozen in place. Visions come suddenly and with very little warning as the Psychic type feels themselves being dragged into it, which can last from a couple of seconds to a few minutes. This can be a problem if ill-timed, such as being in combat. A powerful Psychic type can force themselves to speak to describe the vision as it happens, but it takes an effort of will. Visions come in two kinds, clear and cryptic. Clear visions show a moment from the past or present, as if you were observing from the side-lines at the time of the event. Cryptic visions are of future events, they are trickier to understand, mixing symbolism and reality, and tending to have a more dream-like quality. Watchers are the exception, in that they can see visions of the future more clearly. Beginner * Lesser Levitation: Psychic types can use their mind to lift objects and interact with them. To do this, their magical power is divided to handle the weight, mass and force being applied to the object. Because of this, what a Psychic type can use levitation on, and for what purpose, varies greatly between targets. Obviously, the heavier and larger, the harder it is to even lift it, let alone throw it. At this level, they can lift something up to 8lbs in weight, but can really only throw things under 4lbs. For example, they could throw something light like an apple about 4 metres, but a heavy rock of equivalent size could only be thrown half a metre. * Short-range telepathy: As the name suggests, the ability to communicate silently via the mind, but only within a range of 1.5m * Short-range minor teleportation: Teleportation is one of the more costly abilities at the disposal of a Psychic type, allowing the user to transport objects, themselves, and even others to a different location. It is also one of the most dangerous abilities to the user: accidentally teleport into a wall or an object, and you die. To teleport, the user usually pictures a place they have been before, or can directly see, and teleports there. Alternatively, they can risk jumping blindly based on a picture, map, or a rough guess of a layout, but they of course run the risk of teleporting inside of something. At beginner level, the user is limited to transporting small handheld objects like a ball or an apple within a range of 4m. This can be done about 3 times in a row with the distance halving with each consequent attempt until the user is completely out of energy. Similarly, if the user has already drained their magical reserves through other abilities, the possible teleportation distance will be shorter. * Imperfect energy ball: The user creates a small spherical psychic field, resembling a glowing bubble of energy the colour of the user’s magical power (usually purple, but it can also come in shades of blue). This ‘bubble’ can be charged between two hands then thrown (when in draconic form, it is charged in the mouth and launched), leaving a blazing light trail behind it before slamming into the target, using a kinetic barrier to make the bubble behave like a solid and cause physical damage. At beginner level, psychic energy can be gathered over the course of a minute and a half, but the user is not yet able to form it into a perfect ball of energy. It instead forms a lumpy round-ish shape that fits easily in the palm of the hand. It is highly unstable and not very powerful, being struck by one feels similar to being hit by a lightly thrown tennis ball. The range of an imperfect energy ball is dependent on some physical factors like the throwing arm of the user, and whether or not it’s windy – at this point the ‘bubble’ flies more like a loosely crumpled ball of paper than a particularly solid object, typically only travelling a distance of just over a meter. Average * Greater Levitation: Levitation strength has increased, they can now lift and throw an object up to 90lbs (maximum distance of 8m) and lift up to 180lbs. At this point, it is not uncommon for a DW to be able to lift themselves off the ground ever so slightly. * Medium-range telepathy: Increases telepathic range to 14m, they can also send vague impressions, like a sound or scent drawn from either their surroundings or their memories, but it is indistinct. * Medium-range teleportation: The user is now strong enough to teleport themselves, as well as another, but teleportation distance still halves after each jump. Teleportation of small handheld objects can now reach 20m. User teleportation has a maximum of 14m, while teleporting another person (or a large object of equivalent size) only goes up to 7m. * Energy ball: The energy ball is now stable and forms a perfect semi-translucent sphere about 10cm in diameter after a minute of charging (the smaller the ball, the less time it takes to charge). Upon impact, the compressed kinetic energy explodes outward in a wave of force. Its increased stability makes it more aerodynamic, and now the user can add some extra power behind the throw, almost launching it from their hand and allowing the ball to be thrown up to 8m away. * Energy shield: They can create a shield made from psychic energy that forms a small bubble around themselves for protection. The shield is very tight, and does not allow much room for shielding others. The shields are highly resistant to physical damage, deflecting swords, arrows or magically thrown rocks with ease. Purely magical or energetic attacks, however, are much more effective. A fully charged shield can take about 3 Average level attacks, but only 1 Warrior level attack, promptly shattering the shield afterwards. Master * Master Levitation: They have honed their levitation powers to astounding strength. They can easily hurl anything up to 1.5 tons up to 50m, after which their range reduces as weight increases, up until their lifting limit of around 17 tons. At that point, an object can be lifted, or stopped if in motion, but cannot be thrown. At this level, a user can freely fly using only levitation, matching a horse in terms of maximum ‘flight’ speed, but that ‘top speed’ can only be maintained for 30 minutes before leaving the user completely drained. * Long-range telepathy: As the name suggests, the user’s focus and power has become so finely honed that they can now reach someone with a telepathic message from 1km away. This power is often used to contact other warriors, allies, or troops, made even handier as the Warrior level can contact up to 7 people at once – making it very useful for relaying messages down the chain of command. They are also strong enough to send clear impressions of sights, sounds or scents, such as the image of a target. * Long-range teleportation: Range has again increased. At maximum power the user can teleport small objects 40m, themselves 28m, 20m with a companion (or equivalent sized large object), and 14m with two companions (or much larger object). As before, these numbers will halve after each jump as the user’s magical power diminishes. * Advanced energy ball: The energy balls can be expanded to the size of a soccer ball, and release a much greater wave of force on impact. A fully charged shot (30 seconds) has enough kick to travel 15m and send someone flying, usually causing serious internal injuries. Also, the user no longer has to throw the balls and simply ‘fires’ them in the direction they are holding out their hands. * Advanced shield: As a Warrior level shield, physical damage has next to no effect and it can handle higher level magical or energy based attacks. It can block 25 Average level abilities, and 10 Warrior level attacks (physical based DW attacks, like an Earth types would also bounce off). The shield no longer has to be centred on themselves and can be placed within 8m. One shield can now easily cover a small group of people as well as themselves, but they can also maintain a secondary shield – at the cost of halving the strength of both shields.